wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:2C39:FBE:56A8:1A6D-20190608004643
Katydid plucked her guitar strings, her brow furrowed in thought. "No, that doesn't sound right... maybe if I add in this... oh, yeah, that works, goes perfect with the melody." She scribbled in one last chord on her sheet of paper and smiled. "Done." She played the intro to her song, humming a little. "Everything can happen in an instant,"'' Katydid sang. ''"A second can seem like a million years / Our time together was so short and yet so long / and since you've been gone I've been drowning in an ocean of tears..." (Clearsight POV; two weeks later) "Are you serious?" Clearsight exclaimed, beaming. "Totally serious," Sunstreak assured her. "Mum and Dad decided that moving to Pyrrhia was way better than staying here. They've even got a house picked out." "I don't believe---Streaks, that's amazing!" She threw her arms around him, laughing. "This is the best news ever!" Sunstreak grinned. "What if I told you our new house is in your school district?" Clearsight stared at him in shock. Then she kissed him. But I know I'll see you again Someday I know I'll see you again... (Tau POV; one week later) "I wish my parents had the money to move," Tau sighed. "I really hate this." "Do we look like we're just friends?" Treehopper questioned, pushing her wheelchair down the path winding through the trees. "Friends take walks with friends all the time, right?" "We'd look less like we're dating if you weren't pushing me," she snorted, smiling up at him. Treehopper froze. "Oh---sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Tau shook her head. "No, it's fine." We've been separated by something we can't control We've forgotten what it was like to be free There are times when I feel like I'm walking in my sleep And my dreams are filled with nothing but thoughts of you and me (Fathom POV; a week and a half later) "That's the third time this has happened in the past month," Indigo said, turning off the TV. "Is it bad form to say 'I told you so?'" Fathom shook his head. "I should've figured something like this was going to happen." "Well, don't worry," Indigo assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "They're on his trail. They're going to catch him soon." "For Sunstreak's sake, I hope you're right." Indigo arched her eyebrow. "Just Sunstreak?" Fathom smiled. "Okay, for your sake, too." But I know we'll be together again Someday I know we'll be together again (Cinnabar POV; one week later) Cinnabar added one last yellow streak and looked into the mirror. Her hair had been styled into a chin-length punk-rockish cut, featuring jagged ends, a swoop covering her face, and highlights streaking out through it. She figured if she was going to show her hair, she might as well make it look cool. "I am a rebel," she whispered. "I am a girl who resists. I can handle anything. And I will take down the woman who tells me what I can or can't do." And until then, she'd be wearing her hijab around her neck. Choke on that, Wasp. I know time will pass away But my feelings for you will always stay And no one can take that from me... (Whiteout POV; two weeks later) Her heart skidded when she saw the name on her screen. She quickly hit accept and held it to her ear. "Hello?" "Hey, Whitey," Thoughtful's voice answered. "It's been a while." “THOUGHTFUL!” she screeched, hopping up and down. “It’s really you! Are you ok? Is everything healed? Are you still living in the city?” “Yes to everything. How’ve you been?” “Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you---we met these amazingly nice people, they’ve been helping us a lot, and I really need to introduce you---” She stopped. “That’s not what you mean, is it?” “Yeah… what I meant was, how have you been holding up since… everything?” Whiteout smiled. “I’ve been holding up ok… but it just got a million times better.” I don’t know how it’ll happen and how we turn it all around It might be tomorrow or years and years from now But eventually, we’ll be holding hands and lighting up the sky When I see you again (oh oh) I’ll give you wings to fly (Burnet POV; a week later) “Wait until you see,” Silverspot said, pulling her along. “You’re going to love it.” “You’re being very very mysterious,” Burnet laughed, stumbling slightly. “I wish you would just tell me these things.” Silverspot stopped in front of the door to the spare room. “You ready?” “Ready.” She flung open the door, revealing a room entirely decorated in pink, blue, purple, and green---and two matching cribs were right across from the door. One of the signs read Blue and the other read Luna. Tiny painted butterflies wound around the walls. “I did the paintings myself,” Silverspot said, suddenly shy. “Do you like it?” Burnet kissed her. “I love it.” I’ve been stitching together new beginnings And the threads of our mistakes are woven in I still think of you and miss you every day And I’ve got so much to say, I don’t know where to begin (Hemlock POV; two weeks later) “Sundew, get back here!” Hemlock called, chasing after his daughter. She’d already started to learn how to walk, and was currently running away with a butter knife. Belladonna stepped in front of Sundew and plucked it out of her hands. “No metal silverware until you are seven, hija. Remember that.” “Mami!” Sundew cheered, hugging her. She had started talking three weeks ago, her first word being Kill. “If she’s getting into this much trouble at not even a year old,” Hemlock puffed, scooping her up, “then I don’t want to meet her when she’s a teenager.” Belladonna waved her hand. “I killed my first person at twenty-two. Sundew has a long way to go before she does things like that.” “Sorry---you killed someone at 22 years old? How in the world did I not know that?” She smirked. “I’m a woman of many secrets, mi amour. When we’re on our deathbeds, there will still be things you don’t know about me.” “Seekwets!” Sundew giggled, squirming out of Hemlock’s arms. They say that love never lasts But I swear, in future, present, and past No one can take my heart away from you (Snowflake POV; three weeks later)' “Well, it finally happened,” Snowfox said, tossing her bag on the floor. “Mom just turned up dead in her home. Shedding no tears over that, believe me.” Snowflake set her book down. “Have they found Foeslayer yet?” “They haven’t. She’s been labeled as missing in action. But there’s some good news out of all of this.” “Really? What is it?” Snowfox smiled. “You know Arctic’s youngest? Whiteout? Well, seeing as that we’re her only relatives who are actually fit to foster someone, she’ll be staying with us for a while.” Snowflake gasped. “You’re joking.” “I’m not joking!” “Ooooooh my god I can’t believe this!” Snowflake hugged her wife, beaming. “We can be parents!” “Well, cool aunts at the very least,” Fox said, kissing her on the head. “And I, for one, am very excited.” '''''I don’t know how it’ll happen and how we turn it all around It might be tomorrow or years and years from now But eventually, we’ll be holding hands and lighting up the sky When I see you again (oh oh) I’ll give you wings to fly (Darkstalker POV; one week later)' “Come out of the house!” one of the policemen yelled. “You are surrounded!” Darkstalker lifted his head from the “message” he was pretending to write. He had no actual intention of writing anything. The messages were to set up a clear trail, so he could go out with a bang. “I said come out!” He stood up and opened the door. “Quite a crowd,” he called. “I love an audience for these things.” One of the police reached for their gun, looking fairly nervous. “Feel proud of yourselves,” Darkstalker continued, shrugging. “You get to see how it all ends.” He slammed the door shut and struck a match. Closing his eyes, he let the match fall. '''''They told me you were gone, gone, gone But I know they were wrong, wrong, wrong So just hold on and stay strong, strong, strong I’ll be with you before long, long, long Oooh… (Secretkeeper POV; one and a half weeks later) Secretkeeper slammed the door behind her and stormed down the steps. “I can’t believe I wasted my time on him,” she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “He really thinks I’ll let him co-parent? Idiot.” If Clearsight were here, she’d skip the I-told-you-sos that her so-called friends had been heaping up on her. She’d go straight to the Are you ok, he deserved it, you can handle this messages that she’d been longing for ever since she got the news. And now she could get the freedom she’d been hoping for. The freedom she’d been planning ever since dumping Morrowseer was a possibility. Sure, she wasn’t completely free, but lots of single moms got jobs. Lots of single moms were capable of taking care of their kids alone. “It’s just me and you now,” Secretkeeper murmured, hugging her stomach. “I’ll be the best mother ever, I swear.” I don’t know how it’ll happen and how we turn it all around It might be tomorrow or years and years from now But eventually, we’ll be holding hands and lighting up the sky When I see you again (oh oh) I’ll give you wings to fly (Katydid POV; two weeks later)' Cadelle looked down skeptically at the tiny newborn. “Really, Katy? This is what you’re throwing your entire life for?” “Nobody said I couldn’t become a lawyer anyways,” Katydid pointed out. “It’s just going to take some time, is all.” “And where on earth are you planning to live?” Cadelle added. “Presuming you are serious about moving out.” “I am serious, and Treehopper got me a flat,” Katydid said. “Really, Mum, me and Cricket will be fine.” Cadelle shrugged. “Suit yourself. Don’t blame me when you come calling for money.” Katydid waited until she left, then smiled down at Cricket. She had her honey-blonde hair and dark brown eyes, but she saw hints of Malachite in her face and smile. Chances were good she was going to need glasses someday. '“Oh, when I see you again,” ''she sang softly, ''“I will give you wings to fly…” ------------------- So, I'm pretty sure this was the longest chapter I've ever posted. I ended up copying and pasting it from my drive, instead of just typing it up in the comments like I usually do, and it somehow got stuck in bold format. Sorry about that. This is the end of the prequel, but I am most definitely going to be posting the modern segment soon. The only problem is, I'm not sure which page to post it on. I originally thought Cricket's, but since it's also got the DoD and the Jade Winglet, I'm kind of stuck. I'd appreciate suggestions if at all possible. I hope you guys liked this, and don't worry: Tomorrow (or sometime next week) there'll be more of us! ----Starry the NightWing